


[podfic] Know Where You Stand

by Lazulus



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Canon Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-The Hanging Tree, mild comics spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: Sahra Guleed is the third-most qualified Falcon officer in the Met. This is not her fault, but – somehow – it’s still her responsibility.





	[podfic] Know Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know Where You Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037421) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Thank you to Sixth-Light for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on their work. 

This was my favourite of Yuletide 2017's Rivers of London stories and I knew I wanted to record it as soon as I finished reading. 

**Podfic of Know Where You Stand by Sixthlight, read by Lazulus**

38 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 28MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/know_where_you_stand.m4b) or [MP3 / 27MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/know_where_you_stand.mp3)

Right click save.

[Reblogging is love! ](https://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/169395254061/podfic-know-where-you-stand-written-by)


End file.
